Precept 24110
by Rai-Sohoai
Summary: [Classified Info ahead!] Fireteam anubis, a Spartan team who is under the command of the UNSC frigate: "Glass nail", they may not be legends like master chief, but they're the best damn fireteam on their ship, mission after mission they don't disappoint their commander. But I wonder, what will all of you think?... Takes place before the guardian attacks, but long after halo 4. [/]


Precept: 24110

A pelican flies or over the ashes of a recently attacked UNSC base, one that carries a Spartan fireteam within. Each one holding their own set of skills and particular abilities:

Hanes… the gruff but clever hunter of man, he uses a standard shotgun and pistol combination, his shotgun is standard issue but his pistol is rigged with a ultra-high intensity flashlight, good for momentary surprise. He usually carries around 3 fragmentation grenades, but he has a hidden stash of Cryogenically rigged grenades for when things get too hot.

"Life, to me, is a game… I play for keeps, I bend the rules, I shatter realities and plunge those who face me into a fantasy of which… I. Am the king. Life… Is a game, dialogue, action, death, losing, winning, and the thrill of the kill… All of these essential things are necessary in the game, of war" - Hanes speaking to the leader of their fireteam when asked what he fights for. -

Gale... By the books, serious, but not harsh. She's wise, but not stuck up, but she can be kind of stubborn, often landing her team in interesting spots, but her eagle eye and her arrow of time really make up for her mis-steps, but if someone gets too close she pulls out her hidden 20 inch long, 2in wide, and 3cm thick Specialized combat blade, custom made for her as a reward for personally saving a frigate pilots life… And job.

"Please Jade, for your sake, drop the 'I'm the smart one here act' we don't have time for it right now. Everyone else, move on the objective I need a full recon of the area before I can do anything about the snipers." - Gale to jade, and the rest of the fireteam when about to hit a covenant outpost to steal important documents back and establish control around the area -

Jade… The sassy but reliable infiltrator, doesn't stop talking when out of danger but when she's out there she's quieter than a cold bodied casualty, she uses only the best for infiltration and stealth, equipped with an old bubbleshield generator for absolute emergencies, an armor shutdown magnet, a silenced pistol and a silenced battlefield with a short ranged scope.

"..." - Jade, who is 2 seconds away from shooting an elite general in the back of the head with her pistol -

Dawson… The vehicle operator and all around engineer, a guy who doesn't say much is hard to read, but he seems to be a peaceful guy, hardly shooting his minimal weaponry and objecting to any over the top violence. This guy is usually seen at the back using whatever turret or vehicle weaponry available or repairing any damaged warthogs in the near vicinity. If he needs it he carries an old patched up plasma rifle, recovered from a dusty And abandoned covenant base, and a plasma pistol mainly used for making emergency stops for either himself or the enemy depending on the circumstances.

"why…? I just fixed that…" - Dawson in response to a wraith blasting a newly fixed mongoose -

And finally, Yuwe… pronounced 'you-E' this man doesn't have much of an angry side, he respects everyone he fights and assists, he is one of the few who say "I understand that we're all human, in moral, but I am I on one side of the proverbial line, while they are on the other." He is saddened by war, but he is loyal, and a valued strategist. He is the only one to take up 3 different roles of.a Spartan in a fireteam. He does this by carrying a machinegun turret, and an ad Victorian rocket launcher, while putting to use, higher power overshields, and a state of the art experimental jetpack, effectively turning himself into a mid-air sentry turret. Unfortunately this is a really dangerous idea due to his machine gun weighing him down, he cannot move well, so he needs his team to be in point or his own life is at risk.

"Just take down the sniper jade, I'll handle the wraiths and grunts" - Yuwe to jade while trying to get into a covenant base to take a high value target prisoner for the UNSC -

Quick little note for this, I am after starting the Ferraris story, losing my laptop to my friend stealing it(allegedly) , getting a new one, then getting THAT one's screen destroyed and having to settle on a phone to write my stories, then losing any interest in the terraria thing, I decided to do something on Halo for once, so 8m sorry about my ineptness of the Ferraris thing, and here in just a bit I'll get the first real chapter uploaded, for now, meet the characters!

And yes, the title IS a Little nod to season 13 of red vs blue, which is what got me into writing stories in the first place.


End file.
